oxygen_not_includedfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Quality of Life Upgrade Часть 3
Привет, космо-друзья! Как упоминалось ранее, это будет третье и последнее обновление Quality of Life до того, как мы подготовимся к запуску игры! И сегодня у нас есть несколько довольно интересных улучшений: Во-первых, система болезней полностью переработана. Нашей основной задачей было сделать её более чем просто инфраструктурной проблемой (регулярно изготавливать лекарства и тратить время доктора). Это означает, что заболевания станут менее смертоносны, более часты, и для оптимального лечения будут требовать времени докторов вместо банального ожидания. Также мы хотели упростить систему заболеваемости дубликантов: полностью удалена система иммунитета, а заражение микробами упрощено. Во-вторых, мы были обеспокоены тем, что система Работ не соответствует нашим первоначальным ожиданиям, а она должна была выглядеть как дерево умений для дубликантов. Поэтому мы переделали Работы в Навыки, и в данный момент работаем над интерфейсом и механиками, чтобы сделать выбор навыков более последовательным и преднамеренным. В целом то, как вы будете использовать систему, и преимущества, которые вы получите от нее, будет казаться вам знакомым, но мы также хотели немного подстроить баланс, чтобы добавить немного более осмысленный выбор в порядке, в котором вы приобретаете навыки, а также поощрять специализацию на конкретных умениях дубликантов. И наконец, мы переделали паровую турбину. Она должна быть более удобна в нормальном использовании, без всяких плясок с бубном и багоюзов. Поскольку она всё ещё производит энергию из тепла, баланс особенностей работы турбины является сложной задачей. Ждём от вас новых сумасшедших решений (и багоюзов) и поддержки нас в их балансировке! Стоит отметить, что паровая турбина теперь обновлена, уже построенные турбины будут удалены из ваших созхранений, и придётся построить их заново, чтобы исследовать новые возможности. И, разумеется, было произведено большое количество нововведений, исправлений багов и улучшения всей игры в целом. Всё это ещё находится в работе, но мы планируем завершить её в течение 3 недель и рады сообщить вам об этом уже сегодня! И, как всегда, мы любим вас за вашу поддержку и баг-репорты! Спасибо! Что содержится в текущей бета-версии? Вот немного классифицированный список произведённых изменений: Новинки и особенности * Серьёзное изменение болезней ** Болезни более часты, но менее смертельны ** Удалена система иммунитета, микробы имеют прямой шанс заразить ** Новые медицинские навыки ** Новые медицинская и продвинутая медицинская станции ** Медицина переработана * Система профессий заменена системой навыков ** Опыт приобретается заранее, а затем тратится на навыки ** Экран навыков (ранее экран профессий) отображает приобретенные навыки по дубликантам ** Моральное ожидание увеличивается на каждый приобретенный навык, а не многоуровнево * Паровая турбина переработана * Новая станция распределения навыков * Новый изготовитель льда * Распылитель переделан для потребления льда * Новый конвейерный контроллер * Новый конвейерный ронятель * Новый автоматический ронятель * Новый оверлей материалов Исправления и улучшения Дубликанты * Лёгочная слизь и пищевое отравление больше не отправляют дубликантов на медицинскую койку * Недомогания и болезни разделены на две отдельные системы * Дубликантам добавлен новый атрибут: Медицина * Исправлен краш игры в случае, когда несколько дубликантов прерывали текущее задание для получения новой работы * Без атмокостюмов дубликанты передвигаются под водой на неограниченное расстояние, но гораздо медленнее * Дубликанты без экзокостюмов постараются не заходить под воду, если это возможно * Исправлена ошибка, когда дубликант не мог пройти через дверь, под которой нет пола * Исправлена ошибка, когда дубликант не мог спрыгнуть на горизонтальную дверь, расположенную клеткой ниже Постройки * Удалена фармацевтическая камера — заменена на продвинутую медицинскую станцию * Уменьшен радиус слышимости солнечных панелей и космических сканеров * В аптекаре можно изготовить новые лекарства для новых болезней * Базовое лекарство лечит пищевое отравление * Исправлено позиционирование логических портов на дверях * Фильтры и буферы теперь оперируют точным количеством тиков, а не назначенным временем, как было раньше * Добавлено теплоизолированное хранилище для сохранения льда без его расплавления * Исправлен вылет игры при перестройке лестниц и пожарных столбов * Изменены цвета палитры для применения новых оттенков диффузора кислорода * Дубликанты теперь будут задерживать дыхание, если находятся в зонах, непригодных для дыхания, при низком уровне кислорода * Исправлено визуальное наслоение портов модуля памяти * Сенсоры теперь имеют корректное описание * Исправлен баг, когда манипулятор переставал брать ресурсы с конвейеров * Исправлен баг, когда дубликанты бесконечно ели микроскопические порции пищи * Увеличена стоимость и время постройки конвейерного моста * Исправлена опечатка в описании заполнителя баллонов Меню и интерфейс * Улучшена боковая панель дубликантов для группировки информации, связанной с ними * Улучшено отображение декора растений в цветочных горшках * Добавлена пользовательская настройка для отключения всплывающих уведомлений * Исправлен вылет игры при попытке отображения игрой суб-приоритета уже разрушенной постройки * Боковые экраны теперь корректно обрабатывают десятичные значения * Fixed crash when using labels on Duplicant portraits * Фокус на игре теперь возвращается после редактирования тестового поля * Удалено сообщение «Введите текст» в пустых полях ввода * Исправлен вылет игры, когда пользователь нажимал на уведомление о возможности печати и пытался что-то напечатать на биопринтере * На экране выбора рецепта отрегулировано расположение кнопок принятия и отклонения, для удобства работы * Добавлены иконки в интерфейсе для различных поручений * Добавлена горячая клавиша для изменения состояния переключателя сигнала * Добавлена возможность навигации по экрану исследований с помощью кнопок ASDW, а также удобное использование средней и правой кнопок мыши * Окно свойств теперь отображает корректную информацию при выборе смарт-аккумулятора при просмотре в первый раз * Исправлено расстояние между кнопками «Авто-сбора» для корректного отображения с разными шрифтами * Обновлён русский перевод Оверлеи * Исправлен вылет игры при попытке стройки в активном оверлее автоматики поверх логического порта, оставшегося от уже разрушенной постройки * В оверлеях водопровода и вентиляции уменьшена громкость при наличии большого количества движущихся веществ * Добавлен оверлей изменения состояния * В оверлее автоматики теперь отображается информация на портах логических гейтов * Улучшено отображение логических портов * Дескрипторы логического ввода/вывода теперь описывают активное/резервное поведение в оверлее автоматики * Логические порты могут быть «подвешены» в оверлее автоматики, чтобы можно было увидеть их поведение и активное состояние * Оверлеи температуры и комфортной температуры объединены в один * Удалён бесполезный заголовок в оверлее автоматики * Removed unnecessary padding in overlay legend when certain UI elements were active but empty Системы * Добавлен суб-приоритет: «'Наивысший'» * Добавлен суб-приоритет: «'Жёлтая тревога'» * «'Красная тревога'» переименована в «'Наивысший приоритет'» * Исправлен вылет игры при попытке добавить более чем один элемент * Исправлен вылет игры при попытке автосохранения, когда старый файл сохранения не мог быть удалён * Добавлены состояния стека в баг-репорт * Добавлена проверка возможности сохранения настроек перед их применением в игре * Добавлена попытка выбрать какое-то разрешение экрана, когда никакое из них не выбрано в настройках * Файлы элементов переконвертированы из «''csv''» в «''yaml''» * Auto flush log writer on crash to gather more data from crashes Посетите страницу обновления для получения более подробной информации! Категория:Обновления